Secrets
by HikariXx
Summary: Misa Hyori is an ordinary girl, living an ordinary life. But soon she finds out she has powers greater than anyone at the academy, will she ever learn to control them and use them for good.
1. Chapter 1 - The New Girl

Chapter 1 – The New Girl

A beautiful blonde haired blue eyed girl stood by the gates of the academy, she smiled as a sweet girl opened the gates for her,

'I'm Yuuki, Yuuki Cross and I'm here to welcome you to our academy' she smiled and bowed making room for the girl,

'Misa Hyori is it?' Yuuki pondered. Misa nodded and put her hands together shyly, 'First you must see the headmaster and we will provide you with a uniform.'

Yuuki stated enthusiastically. Misa followed Yuuki to the head's office, on their way they encountered several girls, the girls whispered to each other and glared at Misa, she had a feeling they were talking about her, her head drooped, she wondered what those girls were saying about her.

Yuuki opened the door and Misa nodded politely and walked in, a kind looking gentleman stood by a desk, he bowed 'Welcome Misa to the academy, your uniform is in that room there, you can change into it now if you like' he smiled and pointed to a door just in front of the desk.

Yuuki guided her into the room and told her she could take as long as she liked, Misa closed the door and took a deep breath,

'_These people seem nice' she thought to herself. _She saw the uniform, it looked very posh and delicate, she quickly changed and admired herself in the mirror.

Misa slowly walked out the door and smiled at Yuuki and the Headmaster. 'Oh how rude of me' stated the headmaster, 'my names Kaien Cross' he bowed and she bowed back.

'If you don't mind me asking' she quietly inquired, 'Are you and Yuuki related?' Kaien smiled, 'Yes, she is my adopted daughter.'

Misa smiled and bowed again before leaving with Yuuki, Yuuki kindly showed her to her room, 'since you are a late comer you will be on your own for now, but I can guarantee that you will have a roommate soon so don't worry okay?' Misa smiled and nodded.

Yuuki left to let Misa to unpack her things and get settled in.

Misa unpacked all her things and made the room feel more like home. When she was done she thought she would explore the grounds and get used to her surroundings, she stepped out into the cold air, as it hit her face she shivered.

Misa closed the door and started walking around, 'Wow' She announced, 'This place is really wonderful' She admired the architecture of the ornate buildings.

She was distracted and didn't realize until it was too late, her body collided with another and they both fell to the ground, Misa's face went red,

'I'm so sorry!' she apologised and helped the boy to his feet. She bowed and apologised again, 'don't worry it was an accident.'

He smiled and dusted himself off. In front of her was a student, he had blonde curly hair and lovely blue eyes, she stared at him in awe.

He laughed, 'my names Aido, I'm guessing you're new?' She bowed politely and softly said, 'Nice to meet you Aido I'm Misa' He smiled,

'wow your cute.' her cheeks went red and she looked down. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you.' Aido smiled playfully.

'Well I'd better be getting to class then, miss you already Misa' Aido winked. Misa smiled to herself, wow he _was_ flawless.


	2. Chapter 2 - Secrets

Chapter 2 - Secrets

She gazed into the air in amazement. 'Are you alright Misa?' She heard a familiar voice from behind and turned around to find Yuuki smiling at her. 'Oh yes, thank you' She bowed.

'You should be getting to your dorm, it's getting late' Yuuki ran off and started patrolling the grounds.

Misa wondered, '_Why are they so worried about people being out at night' _She wondered. Misa started walking back to her room but she spotted two people talking quietly to each other, one of them was in fact Aido, the student she had met just moments ago, he was speaking to another student and he also looked eye-wateringly flawless, he had darker blonde hair and deep brown eyes, she couldn't help herself and hid behind the wall and listened in on their conversation.

'When did Kaname say the meeting was?' Aido ordered impatiently.

'Just after midnight.' The other student spoke in a cool relaxed voice, he looked dreamy.

'Well where exactly are we meeting?' Aido ordered again in a louder tone. 'Do you ever listen?' the boy muttered.

'It's just behind the great hall outside.' He looked around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation, but luckily he didn't see her.

They both walked off towards the gates that lead into another part of the academy. Misa was overwhelmed with curiosity, she had to find out what the meeting was about, it was obviously supposed to be a secret.

She went to her dorm and tried to occupy herself until midnight, but this was becoming a greater task than ever, she looked at the clock 11:51pm, she watched the minutes go by 11:59pm, she had better get a move on if she was to make it there before the people showed up for the meeting.

She crept out of the door and closed it silently, she started making her way towards the great hall, she saw some torches laid out around a certain area, she was sure this was where the meeting would be taking place.

She studied the vicinity carefully trying to find somewhere she could hide but still eavesdrop on the meeting. She heard footsteps, in a panic she hid behind a tree quite close to where the torches had been set.

She peeked out from behind the tree trunk and saw Yuuki and another boy looking around, the boy had silver hair and mystical Lavender eyes.

She flattened herself against the trunk, her heart was beating so loud she was scared they might be able to hear it.

Yuuki and the boy passed her and kept on patrolling the grounds further on. She took a deep sigh and decided that this was a good place to hide, the tree she was hiding behind had quite a wide trunk so her small figure could fit completely behind it and nothing was sticking out.

After a while she heard more footsteps and this time in a larger variety, she held her breath and flattened herself to the tree once again,

'So is everyone here?' A soft voice asked. She heard a hum of voices as everyone confirmed their arrival.

'It has become more and more risky holding meetings like this, more students are becoming nosey and there are far more people needing to get their memories erased.' She gasped, '_Memories erased? Is he being serious?' _

She took a small break and carried on listening. 'So you dragged us out here for that?' She recognised Aido's voice.

'No, There is a new girl on the premises and we need to make sure she doesn't suspect anything, since she's new she won't be used to anything abnormal happening so be careful around her.' Kaname stated. Misa assumed they were talking about her.

Aido's voice tuned in again, 'Oh yes, I met her earlier on, she is beautiful, I was surprised she wasn't part of the night class, are we sure she is not one of us?' _'What does he mean one of us?' _Her eyes were struck with fear.

'Yes, if she was a vampire she would be in the night class, but she is not, that is why she is in the day class.'

_'Did he say vampire!?' _Misa contemplated whether or not she should leave, she was getting extremely worried about getting caught by these 'people' or as the one they call Kaname had stated, Vampires.

She didn't believe that vampires existed, did she? It's probably just a code word for something.

She casually made her way out of the vicinity making sure she didn't step on anything that would make a loud noise.

But as soon as she was out of the area she spotted Yuuki talking to two girl on the grass, she seemed to be scolding them for being out late and taking pictures of the night class students without their permission.

Misa thought that was ridiculous, the 'night class students' or whatever they called them were very charming and beautiful, but taking pictures of them, seriously? Talk about crazed fans.

Misa once again hid behind a tree and listened in, she heard a rod hit skin, Yuuki turned around, 'Hanabusa? What are you doing here?' It was Aido and he was with his friend that he was talking to in private earlier. Aido laughed, 'I smelt blood.' he walked towards Yuuki and threw the rod she was defending herself with to the floor. Yuuki looked at him in slight fear, _'Why is she so scared?' _Misa wondered.

She peeked out behind the tree to see what was going on.

Aido had her hand in his and he was holding it close to his face, I noticed that Yuuki has blood on her hand, she must have hurt herself.

Misa froze in position as Aido bared what looked like fangs and started to consume the droplets of blood oozing out of Yuuki's hand, she was mortified, what was going on? This can't be real! There's no such thing as Vampire's! But she couldn't deny what she was seeing, it was right in front of her, she was witnessing it with her own eyes, this has to be real, there is no other explanation?

Shocked at the whole experience, she ran, she didn't even think about them hearing her, she just ran.

Misa closed the door behind her and locked it, she pressed herself against the door and tried to get her breath back, she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, she wouldn't believe it, and 'This is all a dream.'

She closed her eyes thinking of the recent traumatizing event. 'I'm going to wake up in my bed and it will all have been a dream.'

She told herself. Misa opened her eyes slowly to find that nothing had changed.

She was still pressed against the cold wooden door lying to herself, what she had seen was real, she had to believe it was true.

Misa opened her eyes, the sun shone through her window, lighting up the whole room, birds sang outside and the smell of a fresh summer's morning made entered the air making its way into her nostrils. She couldn't get shake the memory from last night, but who could?

She had just found out a secret about the academy and she had witnessed that secret with her own eyes, the night class were vampires and there was no denying it.


	3. Chapter 3 - The 'Date'

Chapter 3 - The 'Date'

She got up and changed into her uniform, she gussied up and brushed her long golden locks, she applied some natural make up to refine her look, grabbed her bag and gave herself a once-over look in the mirror and proceeded out of the door.

She wasn't really looking forward to her first day, she didn't have any friends and everything would be new to her.

She entered the school and took a seat next to Yuuki and her friend. 'Do you mind if I sit here?' She greeted Yuuki.

'No go ahead' Yuuki smiled. Her friend introduced herself to Misa and the lesson began soon after, the bell rang and school was over, what was she to do?

She had nobody to do anything with, she had no friend here? I doubt Yuuki would want me to third wheel around with her and her friend, so after class she just left, she leaned against the wall and looked down in depression.

'What's wrong?' a familiar voice speculated, she looked up, it was Aido. This sent a triggering shiver down her spine which sent a feeling of nostalgia, her eyes widened and she couldn't speak.

After an awkward silence she brought herself to say something, 'Yeah, I'm fine' she smiled covering up her fear.

'Well you don't look fine.' Aido looked at her with sad eyes. She melted just looking at his gorgeous profile. 'I know how to cheer you up.' He grinned pointing a finger in the air as if to indicate he knew what to do.

'Why don't you come with me to the town and we can have some ice cream.' Wow, ice cream did sound good so she agreed and they walked side by side out of the gates and towards the town.

'So did you enjoy your first day?' He asked. 'Not really.' She scowled, 'I don't really have any friend here.'

Aido looked at her happily while gazing into her beautiful blue eyes, 'I'm your friend aren't I?' She laughed,

'Yes but I meant in my class.' Aido stared at her, 'Trust me, you will make lots of new friends soon, you just need to settle in that's all.'

There was something about his eyes that just entranced her, she couldn't stop looking at them.

She shook her gaze and looked at her hands for the rest of the walk.

When they reached the town Aido guided her into a quaint café, they sat down at a table and ordered two ice-cream sundaes, when they arrived they looked delicious.

As soon as the waiter placed the sundaes on the table Misa dug in.

Aido smiled at her and started eating his too. When the sundaes were finished they both paid and went back to school.

Misa looked up at the sunset, it was getting pretty late now and with every step she felt anxious, Aido had went the other way when they had entered the gate and he had warned her about staying out late and that she should go to her dorm straight away, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

She carried on walking but she didn't go to her dorm, if she was being followed she didn't want whoever it was to know where her dorm was, she made a circuit around the centre building and when she was sure she was alone she ran to her dorm and locked the door.

But as she turned she saw that someone had beat her there.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Unwanted Guest

Chapter 4 - The Unwanted Guest

It was a student, and his figure outline was so prominent I guessed he was from the night class.

My eyes were wide with fear, I couldn't move I just stood there and stared at him. He politely bowed,

'Kaname ordered me to check up on you and make sure you were ok, my names Takuma.' She bowed still shocked.

'Sorry, if I scared you.' He said with an innocent smile. 'I also wanted to ask you a few questions.' He stated clearly.

Her heart rate increased, she had a feeling he could tell by the way he looked at her suspiciously. 'O…okay.' She stuttered and sat down on her bed creating an indentation moulding with her figure, he also sat down beside her and smiled.

'So, where were you yesterday night?' _'Shit!'_ She screamed with a panic in her head, he knew she wasn't here so it would be only rational to believe that she was snooping around.

'I…I was here of course.' He smiled as he detected the lie. 'I checked all the dorms and yours was empty.' He smiled.

_'Dammit, he caught me! What should I do!?' _She wanted to burst out with all of her emotions that were being held back from him, but she knew that would only make a fool of herself, she decided to carry on with the lie and see if she could prevail.

'I had to go to the restroom' she stated innocently with the most guiltless look on her face. 'How long does it take you in there?' He scowled wondering why she was continuing this obvious lie.

'Girl stuff.' She smiled portraying her innocence. He looked away awkwardly and nodded. 'Well, I'd better go.' He quickly exited giving her quick final glances. She grinned at her victory.

Takuma walked into Kaname's room, 'She knows something.'

Kaname turned to face Takuma in his seat. 'I had a feeling something like this would happen, we could just erase her memory, but if she was listening in on our meeting then she probably knows that we are able to erase memories and would probably announce to everyone that we are in fact vampires.' Takuma sighed. 'It's not like anyone would believe her, they would just assume she was crazy and move on.'

Kaname rested his chin on his hand in thought, 'We can't take that risk, we'll leave her for now but I want you to keep an eye on her and instruct the others to do the same.'

Misa opened her eyes as another morning dawned upon the academy.

She got up, got changed and made her way to the school, but on her way she came across a strange object, just lying there on the floor.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up, it looked like some sort of vial and it was attached to a silver chain, it had a substance in it that looked a lot like blood.

Misa looked around to see if anyone was watching and with one simple motion placed it in her pocket. Class was soon over and as she was leaving to return to her dorm, she spotted a night class student leaning against the bushes with his arms crossed and another one leaning against a wall on the other corner of the school building.

She noticed they were taking quick glances at her trying not to be suspicious, but Misa knew they were watching her.

She acted like she hadn't seen them and casually walked back to her dorm room, she saw the shadows they casted and assumed they were following her. Misa hastily entered her room and slammed the door shut.

She sighed and dropped her bag on the floor, she was shaking vigorously as she sat on her bed. Misa stared at her door, she kept glancing at her door and her window, _What if I go to sleep and they erase my memory?_ She jumped under the covers, but she didn't go to sleep, she wasn't going to let them win.

Misa stared at her alarm clock, 5:30am, had she really stayed up all night? _Wait!_ She thought to herself, _this is exactly what they wanted! I'm falling into their trap! They want me to be paranoid and not sleep so they can attack me when I'm disorientated!_

She scowled and got out of bed, she got changed into her uniform and opened the door cautiously.

She screamed as a figure appeared from the side and covered her mouth. Misa fought furiously to escape the figures grasp, but seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere, she just gave up. The figure held her in position as another figure held a hand to her head, purple waves connected between her head and the figures hand, Misa knew that they were erasing her mind, but she still remember everything, she wasn't forgetting anything that had happened.

A force blew the figure back and he fell to the floor.

Kaname came out from the shadows and stood in front of her, 'Very interesting.' He contemplated.

'Take her to into containment.' Kaname ordered. The figure holding Misa tossed her over his shoulder and ran towards the gates leading to the night class dorms, she was completely paralyzed with fear.

Her eyes closed and she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5 - Containment

Chapter 5 - Containment

Misa woke up in a room just like any other room except there were no windows, she got up, she had been placed on the floor and her hands had been tied behind her back.

She dragged herself to the door of the room, locked obviously.

She heard footsteps so she hid under the small bed in the room. The door opened and someone walked in, I saw Aido's face at the side of the bed, Aido grinned, 'Found you.'

Misa got out from under the bed and scowled. 'Why am I here!?' She ordered.

Aido walked around to stand in front of her, 'Guess.' He smiled deviously. 'I will hit you.' Misa threatened.

'With your hands tied?' Aido teased holding back laughter.

Misa whacked him with both hands. 'Ouch.' He rubbed his arm and glared at her.

'Don't make me angry.' He bared his fangs and moved closer.

'I could kill you right here right now if I wanted to.' He boasted.

Misa smiled, 'But you can't, I doubt Kaname would agree to that, you worship the ground he walks on so you would never do anything without his permission.'

Aido's eyes turned red, 'Want to bet?' Misa's eyes widened, she regretted provoking him, 'Uh, no not really.' Aido smiled,

'Too late.' She backed away shaking in fear, he walked towards her and pinned her against the wall, he moved closer to her neck licking his lips, Misa tried to move but couldn't, fear was overwhelming her.

His fangs pierced her skin, she felt blood drip down her neck and felt faint at the thought. She heard the door opening, 'Aido!' Yelled Takuma. Aido took no notice and carried on devouring Misa.

Takuma ran towards Aido and pushed him away, the room started spinning and she fell to the floor.

She woke up in a hospital bed, it was late at night and her eyes were just starting to adjust to the environment as a figure walked through the door and knelt beside her bed, it was Kaname, Misa hated him with a passion, she wanted to punch him in the face, but she knew that would only make matters worse.

'Are you alright?' Kaname asked. Misa nodded as she was too weak to speak. Kaname touched her head. 'Good.'

He smiled, 'I have someone here to apologise to you.' He beckoned someone outside with his hand, Aido walked in looking at his feet. 'I'm sorry.' He stated impatiently. He was like a little child after throwing a tantrum.

'Your blood was delicious though.' He grinned. Kaname stood up and wacked the back of his head. Aido rubbed his head and scowled.

She fell asleep and woke up, it was morning finally but she decided to stay here a little longer just to rest a bit more.

Was she even allowed to leave, she thought to herself, before I was sent to the hospital wing I was in a room and the door was locked, would they put her back into confinement when the nurse said she was ok? All these questions clustered her mind, but none of them had answers.

She didn't want to be confined again, she had to escape.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Great Escape

Chapter 6 - The Great Escape

Misa slowly pushed the cover of and felt the cold marble floor with her feet, she hoisted herself up from the bed and started walking to the door, she tried the door handle but it was locked,

_Dammit!, _she sprinted swiftly to the window and peered out.

It was a long way down, she wasn't going to risk dying. Misa paced the room wondering how she could get out, she felt cool air on her face and looked up, it was an air vent and it looked pretty big, she could easily fit through it, but how was she going to reach it?

She grabbed a stray chair and placed it below the vent.

Misa stood on the chair and reached for the vent, she tugged at the grate but it wouldn't budge.

She jumped down from the chair and searched for something she could use to open the vent.

There wasn't anything useful around, nothing she could use, she felt around in her pocket and her hand came across that weird blood vial she had picked up earlier, maybe this was keeping them from erasing her memory?

But what was it? She doubted it would help her open the vent, but she had to give it a try.

Now how should she use it? She pressed it against the grate, nothing happened.

Maybe she should put it on? She wondered. It has a chain attached to it.

She attached the necklace around her neck and hovered her hand in front of the vent, there was a spark and the grate fell off making a clang as it hit the floor.

She was struck with amazement, what just happened? What is this thing? What can it do?

She pulled herself into the vent and started crawling, she followed the direction for a little while until she came to a parting which went two ways.

Misa didn't know which way would lead her out of this place, but took a lucky guess and went right.

She saw another grate looking down so she peered down, it lead into a room with a table and chairs all around it, she heard a door opening into the room and decided to stay and find out what was going on.

All the night class students gathered into the room, her eyes widened, those were the people who had kidnapped her.

Her face filled with anger, _those bastards! _She pressed her head against the grate so she could hear what they were discussing.

'But she's gone.' Takuma yelled. 'That isn't possible, there is no way out?' Kaname inquired, 'The lid of the vent was gone when I checked, she must have gone through the vent.' Takuma reported,

'Dammit, this girl really is a nuisance.' Kaname put his hand to his head. 'Maybe we should just kill her?' A girl's voice chimed in.

Misa gasped, Aido looked up and yelled, 'She's in the vent above us!' and just like that all eyes were on her.

'Get her!' Takuma ordered. Aido ran out of the room and she heard a door open in the room she was in before, _CRAP! _

She heard someone climbing into the vent. She crawled further searching for another opening, she saw a parting, but as she was deciding which way to go someone grabbed her leg, she screamed and kicked frantically, she turned around and Aido grabbed her other leg and started pulling her towards him, she grabbed onto the two turnings and pulled herself forward, Aido scowled,

'She won't budge, she's holding onto something.' Misa screamed, 'Let go of me!' Aido touched the wall of the vent and it turned to ice spreading to where Misa was holding on, it was much more slippery now but she still wasn't letting go.

'It's no use, she isn't moving.' Aido Wailed. 'We can't let her get away, it's very important that she stays here with us.' Kaname yelled.

'Akatsuki, can you help him?' Takuma requested, 'Alright.' Akatsuki sighed.

He made his way to the vent and asked Aido to move, Aido moved and Akatsuki swiftly took his place. 'Can you come out please?' he insisted. 'Why should I?' She demanded, 'Look you brat! You're not going anywhere, you can come with me the easy way or the hard way, either way is fine with me.'

Misa ignored him and carried on, there was another grate right in front of her, it lead outside onto a grassy hill followed by a forest, Akatsuki was right behind her now, what else could she do?

She kicked the grate with some force and it flew off, she threw herself out of the vent and hit the grass below.


	7. Chapter 7 - Attack

Chapter 7 - Attack

She tumbled down the hill and into the forest, she finally stopped herself and noticed they were still trying to get her, _Those persistent bastards! Don't they ever give up?_ She scowled and decided to try and find something to defend herself, she wasn't going to be able to outrun them, she was exhausted and still recovering from the fall.

At this point she was wearing a shredded hospital gown and she was covered with dirt and bruises.

She spotted a low tree branch and stomped on it trying to break it, it finally snapped off and she picked it up, it wouldn't do much damage but it would do for now.

Aido and Akatsuki were close behind but she wasn't giving up. She decided to climb a tree and wait for them, soon after they came sprinting below and stopped to look for her because she had disappeared from their line of sight.

'Where did she go?' Aido yelled. 'She couldn't have gone far.' Akatsuki inquired. As soon as Aido was under the tree she was in, she jumped down and landed on his back she held onto him and held the tree branch in front of his neck.

Aido shrieked, 'Get her offa me!' Akatsuki laughed, 'She's a real handful.'

Misa pulled the branch towards her strangling Aido more, Aido coughed and pulled at the branch.

Akatsuki walked over casually and removed the branch from Misa's hand with no effort at all.

Misa covered Aido's eyes and he yelled. 'Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend.' Akatsuki teased.

'It's not funny!' Aido shouted. Akatsuki lifted Misa off Aido's back and started carrying her back.

She screamed and punched him but he didn't seem affected at all.

Aido just walked behind him and grinned, 'Aww, how cute.' He teased.

She scowled and tried to grab him, he came close to her and then jumped back taunting her.

When they arrived back to the school, they both went to Kaname's room and shut the door, Kaname was sitting on his chair and he smiled, 'back so soon Misa?' She yelled, 'Dammit, I hate you guys!'


	8. Chapter 8 - Compromise

Chapter 8 - Compromise

'I am going to make a compromise with you.' Kaname stated. 'If you keep this whole thing a secret, you can go back to your dorm and live life as normal.' He inquired.

'And if I don't?' She asked. 'Then we will be forced to wipe your memory.' He smiled.

'Fine, I'll keep it a secret.' She rolled her eyes. 'Good.' He sighed.

Akatsuki put her down and she left the night class dorms and went back to her dorm.

'Home sweet home.' She muttered to herself, jumping onto her bed and sinking into her pillow.

Someone opened the door and walked in, it was a small girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

She bowed. 'My names Mayumi Attakai, nice to meet you, I will be your new roommate.' She smiled and started unpacking her things.

'Nice to meet you too Mayumi, my names Misa, Misa Hyori.' Misa smiled and cuddled her pillow.

She had finally gotten a roommate, she was exited to find out more about her new friend.

It was soon morning again and the two of them went to school, they sat by each other and talked about school and their homes.

When school was over, they both decided to hang out on the grass and talk a bit more.

Aido poked his head round one of the bushes and smiled at Misa, 'Finally made yourself a friend?' He teased.

She scowled and introduced Aido to Mayumi. 'This is Mayumi my new roommate.' She told him. 'Nice to meet you Mayumi.' He grinned and skipped over to Mayumi, he kissed her hand and her face went red, she just stared at him in awe.

He sat down beside them and joined in the conversation. 'So Mayumi, seen any boys you're interested in yet?' He smirked.

'Oh, no.' She looked away. 'Aido, do you always have to make people uncomfortable?' Misa sighed.

'No, but it's my thing.' He laughed. 'Oh I forgot to say, He's the night class playboy.' She smiled and glanced at Aido.

He scowled. 'Don't you have somewhere to go?' Misa inquired. 'Nope, nowhere at all.' He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and carried on talking to Mayumi, trying to ignore him. 'So Mayumi, how are you finding the academy?' She asked.

'It's something new.' She smiled. 'So Mayumi.' Aido chimed in, 'Do you think I'm cute.' He stared at her with his bright blue eyes.

'Oh, Uh Kind of.' Her cheeks went red. 'Can you stop flirting with her?' Misa yelled.

'Why, you jealous?' He grinned. Misa sighed. 'Yes, yes I am.' She admitted sarcastically.

'Misa, you never told me you fancied Aido?' Mayumi joked. 'I don't! I was being sarcastic.' She shouted angrily.

'Don't hide the truth.' Aido teased.

When it started turning night, Misa convinced Mayumi to go back to the dorm because she knew that it was dangerous at night.

Sorry this chapters a little late guys, my plan was to upload a chapter every day, but I have been feeling ill lately so I couldn't bring myself to write more and upload it, but here it is today, hope you enjoy, please comment any feedback and don't be shy to message me x :)


	9. Chapter 9 - Dammit

Chapter 9 - Dammit

However she stayed out to talk to Aido. 'Can you just not.' I rolled my eyes. 'Not what?' He smiled. 'Be you.' She smirked.

He scowled, 'I swear if you didn't have 'the power' I would have killed you already.' He sighed.

'Oh yeah, that's right I have enough power to kill you right now if I wanted to.' She teased.

'But you don't know how to use it.' He grinned. 'So actually right now I sorta have more power than you.' He stated hoping to get a reaction.

'Wanna bet?' She argued. 'Yes actually I do.' He smiled. 'Ok then what's the bet?' She asked.

'Hmmm, first person to pin the other person down on the floor for 10 seconds wins.' Aido inquired enthusiastic that he was going to win.

'You're on.' She shook his hand and the bet was on.

They both wrestled each other furiously trying to pin one another to the ground, but so far neither were wining, finally Aido's strength favoured and Misa fell to the ground, he leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips.

Misa's eyes widened and she was unable to speak. She had to admit that she enjoyed it but it came out of nowhere.

She slapped him hard. 'Ouch!' He yelled, 'what was that for!?' Misa scowled, 'For kissing me.' She got up and dusted herself off.

'You'd better leave.' She looked away angrily. Aido left but they had not seen Akatsuki hiding behind the bush, 'Interesting.' Akatsuki thought to himself.

He appeared out of the bushes once Aido was gone and confronted Misa. 'So you guys were having a little too much fun tonight.' He smiled.

'You were eves dropping were you?' She implied. 'Naughty naughty.' She smirked and was about to enter the door.

'It's funny how you think you're better than us just because you have some 'stupid' power.' He looked at her with an evil stare and came closer.

'Well this 'stupid' power is more powerful than all of your powers combined.' She teased. 'Oh I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you.' The ground beneath her set alight and she jumped back.

'What do you think you're doing? You're going to burn the whole building down!' She shrieked. 'It'll be worth it.' He smiled.

Her eyes widened and she backed away. Maybe I've taken this too far, she thought to herself.

Akatsuki came closer and his eyes glowed red his whole body was now almost in groped in flames.

Her heart beat quickened and she continued to back away.

She turned and ran, looking back every so often to find him running behind her, he had cooled down now but he was still mad, who knew what he'd do if he caught her.

But just as she thought that as if she had just jinxed herself, she tripped on a rock buried in the ground and fell to her knees, Akatsuki was very close now, she started crawling away trying to escape.

Was this the end? She thought, was this it?

A hand grabbed her foot and pulled her backwards she screamed as she face planted the gravel, her face was full of circular marks engraved from the gravel.

'Stop!' She screamed clawing at the ground in front of her.

He finally stopped and turned her around, his eyes were bright red and there was fire coming from his hand. 'What are you gonna do?' She asked in horror.

'Oh nothing, I'm just gonna teach you a lesson.' He smiled bringing the fire closer to her.

She kicked out her leg and tripped him up then ran for it.

She ran as fast as she could looking for somewhere to hide, she wouldn't hide in her dorm, it would be too easy plus her friend could get hurt.

Misa decided to make a break for the night class dorms, she sprinted through the door and ran up the big marble staircase.

There were lots of mahogany doors on each side of the hall, she carried on running along until something pulled her into one of the rooms.

She was about to yell before a hand covered her mouth and she turned to face whoever it was, it was Aido. 'So what are you doing here?' He cooed.

'Not now Aido.' She cautiously peeked out the door searching for Akatsuki. Misa shut the door, locked it and leaned against it.

'Oh who are you running from then?' He teased. 'None of your business.' She sighed. 'Well you're in my room so actually it is my business.' He smiled.

'Akatsuki.' She breathed. 'Wow, I applaud you, he isn't easy to aggro.' He laughed.

'Well whatever I did, it really pissed him off.' She looked at the floor.

There were footsteps and angry grunts.

Shit!

Misa went up to Aido's closet and hid inside, she knew he would say something so she pulled him in too and shut the door quietly.

'Hey!' A muffled cry came from Aido as he got a mouthful of clothes. 'Shhh' Misa whispered.

They both stared at each other in silence as the door of Aido's room slowly creaked open. 'I can smell you.' Akatsuki laughed.

Aido sneezed, 'Dammit Aido!' Misa punched him in the arm. Akatsuki opened the door and they both fell out.

Akatsuki laughed, 'you were really scared huh?' He teased. Misa growled, 'Don't scare me like that!' She punched him continuously on his chest.

He grabbed her arms and held them in the air, 'You gotta admit, it was pretty funny though.' He laughed.


	10. Chapter 10 - Power

Chapter 10 - Power

Misa scowled and looked away. 'Well I hope that taught you a lesson.' Akatsuki smiled.

'She was so scared she was holding onto me.' Aido grinned. 'No I wasn't!' Misa whined.

She stomped her foot and the whole ground shook, Akatsuki and Aido's eyes widened, they both looked at Misa is astonishment.

'What just happened?' Akatsuki yelled. 'I have no idea.' Misa fell to her knees and everything started spinning.

'I think I'm gonna take a nap.' She mumbled in a daze and fell to the floor. She woke up on the same floor with Kaname looking down at her.

'We've got all the proof we need.' He laughed. Misa stood up and wobbled everywhere expressionless.

'What just happened?' Misa whispered.

'You just used your power, and that is the only reasonable explanation why you are extremely exhausted right now, am I right?' He teased.

'What are you implying?' Misa scowled half-heartedly. 'Oh nothing.' Kaname smirked.

Misa left the room and made her way to her dorm falling and grabbing the wall the whole way, she looked drunk.

'Are you okay?' Mayumi asked. 'Absolutely perfect.' Misa smiled and flopped onto her bed hugging her pillow tightly.

'You do know we have school in an hour right?' She smiled. 'I think I'm gonna give school a miss today.' She sighed and got into bed.

'Umm, okay.' Mayumi looked away and started getting ready. Soon she was gone and Misa was in a deep sleep.

She woke up and it was night once again, she felt a heating sensation in her throat and suddenly she couldn't breathe she was scratching her throat rasping for air, she opened the window but that didn't help.

Was she going to die? She was chocking and holding her through, she fell out of bed and landed awkwardly on her back.

Mayumi soon woke up and panicked in fear as she thought Misa was dead.

But soon after the incident she returned to normal and refused to see a doctor as she knew exactly the cause of this, it was her power.

She got back into bed and went to sleep.

It was morning again and she got up to go to school, she got dressed and walked to school with her friend.

They both sat down and got out their books when a stabbing pain entered Misa's side.

She held her side trying not to cry but the pain was too overwhelming. 'I have to go.' She mumbled through gritted teeth.

Misa ran out of the room tears gushing from her eyes, she ran into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she was a mess.

The pain in her side was getting worse and she knew this was the power. What if it was going to kill her? What if she could take it? What if she wasn't strong enough to possess it? Would it just eat her alive?

She held her side and shrieked in agony falling to her knees. Her eyes were glowing red and her side felt like it was on fire, she pulled up her t-shirt and looked at it, it was orange and glowing.

She screamed banging her fist against the cold marble floor. It was too hot, she took of her blazer and her shirt leaving her with a tank top, it was still too hot.

What was happening to her? She couldn't take it anymore!

She stormed out of the bathroom clutching her side, she made her way to the night class dorms, everywhere was desolate as everyone was in class.

She entered the door and knocked on Aido's room, she heard a yawn and sluggish footsteps reach the door. 'Who is it?' He mumbled. 'It's me.' Misa announced fighting back the tears.

Aido opened the door and his eyes widened he stood back letting her come in.

'Why are your eyes red?' He asked shocked at the sight.

'Kill me.' She screamed.

'What?' Aido question his eyes were filled with fear.

Misa pinned Aido against the wall and put her head on his shoulder, 'Kill me.' She repeated clenching her teeth and grabbing her side.

Just as she uttered those words the big window close to Aido's bed shattered. Aido just stood there motionless.

'What is going on?' He yelled. 'I can't take it anymore.' She wailed and fell to the floor again, she pulled up her top revealing the glowing orange patch on her skin.

Aido touched it and was taken aback by the burning sensation in his hand. 'Ouch!' He scowled and left the room for a minute.

He returned a few minutes later with Kaname and Takuma. 'Let me see.' He inquired carefully kneeling beside her.

He touched her side and a swarm of cold entered her body, her eyes went back to normal and she sighed.

'What was going on with me?' She whined putting her head on the floor.

'It was your power, since you are only a normal human being you are not strong enough to possess this power yet.' He looked her in the eyes.

'You need to learn to use your powers and keep them under control or it could easily kill you.' He stated.

Misa's eyes widened and her eyes began to water.

'I'm going to have to train you.' He exclaimed. 'What?' She frowned. 'Meet me in the moon dorm classroom at 6:00pm tomorrow, our lessons will start every day at that time exactly, don't be late.' He left with a smile before she could protest.

'More school.' She sighed. 'Poor you.' Aido laughed.


	11. Chapter 11 - Lessons

Chapter 11 - Lessons

It was almost 6 o'clock, Misa had better make her way there, she didn't want to be late, not because she was eager to start lessons but because she wanted to make a good first impression.

She could come across as a bit lazy sometimes. She entered the moon dorm and made her way to the classroom, Aido stood in front of her.

'Mind if I watch you in class?' He asked tediously. Misa flicked his ear and opened the door.

She heard a muffled ouch as she slammed the door shut. Kaname was already there waiting for her. 'Just in time.' He smiled.

'So, what are you gonna teach me then?' Misa demanded impatiently. 'First to control you powers.' He stated.

'Well how am I supposed to do that?' She whined. 'This is why you are here.' He sighed. 'When you feel your power becoming unbearable, just think of coolness and touch the spot, you have powers so this is something you can do, but you just haven't done it yet.' He exclaimed.

'Okay, I'll keep that in mind.' She stated. 'Next, I need to teach you how to use your powers.' He implied.

'Stand over by that table, the one with the vase on it.' He instructed. Misa walked over to the small mahogany table. 'Now hold your hand out in front of you aiming at the vase, okay, now clench your fist and slowly bring your arm up.' He instructed.

Misa did as she was told and surprisingly the vase lifted off the table and into the air following her fist. Her eyes widened in amazement.

'Wow, I did not know I could do that.' She mumbled. 'Another power you possess is one to break things, it doesn't seem very useful, but it's a power none the less.' He stated.

'Just hold your hand out and aim at the vase, then clench your fist tightly and focus very carefully on the vase.' He instructed.

Misa did this but nothing happened. 'It's okay, just try again.' He consoled.

Misa tried again and to her amazement the vase shattered into tiny pieces spreading out across the small table.

Again she was surprised and proud of her accomplishment. 'I know it wasn't much but it's all you need to know for now.' He smiled and led her out of the room and walked her back to her dorm room.

'Thank you for walking me back Kaname.' Misa bowed politely and entered her dorm to find Mayumi watching TV with a packet of potato chips.

'Hey Mayumi.' Misa chimed. 'Where were you? I was worried.' She jumped off the couch and ran to give Misa a big hug.

'I was just in the town having a look around.' Misa lied. She couldn't let Mayumi know where she really was, she might get suspicious.

Mayumi got into bed and opened up her cell, 'who you calling?' Misa questioned smugly. 'Oh nobody…' Mayumi blushed a little hiding her face.

Misa took a quick peek at her phone and saw the name, Kage. 'Ohhh Mayumi has a boyfriend!' Misa cooed.

Mayumi blushed and rang the number. 'Hey…' Mayumi spoke quietly after that so Misa couldn't hear her very well.

Misa decided to go for a walk, she left the dorm and walked the ground for a bit until she spotted a handsome young man with brown hair and reddish brown eyes, he was talking quietly on the phone. Maybe he was Mayumi's new boyfriend? She smiled to herself.

Maybe I should go and introduce myself? She thought as he put down the phone. 'Hey Kage is it?' She chimed in from behind his head.

He turned around swiftly scowling at her. 'Who are you?' His eyes seemed to pierce right through her. She felt uncomfortable and looked away.

'I'm Misa, Mayumi's friend, nice to meet you.' Misa bowed politely and smiled. 'What are you doing out here so late?' He spat.

'I was going to ask you the same thing.' Misa frowned. 'It's dangerous out here.' He stated. 'I know.' She looked him in the eye.

'So you're a vampire? And you dating my friend huh? You do know she's human right?' Misa grinned. 'Were not dating.' He sighed and rolled his eyes.

'You'd better not hurt her feelings or you'll be hearing from me!' she stated angrily.

'I can sense you're not a vampire? Why aren't you scared?' He smirked mischievously. 'Because I have powers of my own.' She smiled.

'Prove it.' He demanded. She held out her hand aiming at a small flower pot outside one of the school buildings.

Misa clenched her fist tightly concentrating immensely. The flower pot shattered and little ceramic pieces went everywhere.

Misa glanced back at Kage and tilted her head in satisfaction. Kage moved behind her ear and muttered. 'Dangerous, I like that.'


	12. Chapter 12 - Bet

Chapter 12 - Bet

After that encounter with Mayumi's 'Boyfriend' she felt really upset for her, she obviously thought that Kage was her boyfriend, there's no easy was to let her down, so I'll let Kage deal with that. But I couldn't help feeling guilty since I knew about it.

Misa woke up early to a quiet banging on the door, she didn't know how it had woken her up since she was quite a heavy sleeper and it was very quiet.

She dragged herself out of bed and opened the door, nobody was there.

She stepped out into the cool night breeze, She stood there for a while smiling with her head in the air, the sunrise was beautiful.

She was shocked when a pair of hands covered her eyes. 'Guess who?' A low voice whispered.

'Someone stupid.' She smiled. She pushed the hands off her face and turned around to find Kage behind her, half of his face was in shadow from his hair making him look dark and mysterious.

'Oh it's you.' Misa sighed. 'Why did you wake me up at 2 in the morning?' Misa groaned. She looked behind her and he was gone.

'Well that's totally not creepy.' She mumbled to herself. Misa didn't really feel sleepy anymore so she decided to go for a walk, she liked taking walks at night and just lying on the grass and looking up at the stars, or in this case, the sunrise.

Misa walked for a little bit in a daze while staring up at the sunrise, after a while of walking she sat down on a big patch of grass.

The sky reflected onto the floor creating patches of different colors all over the grass, it looked amazing, she was glad she had woken up to witness this.

She screamed as she turned to the side to see someone sitting there beside her. 'Can you be quiet?' He frowned.

It was Kage. 'Sorry Mr sneak up on someone and don't even say hi.' She turned away and crossed her arms. 'Wow, great comeback.' He muttered sarcastically. 'Hmph.' she sulked.

'I thought you would be in bed now, vampire.' She looked at him and scowled. 'I'm not tired, human.' He looked at her and scowled.

They instantly began a stare off. His eyes glowed red and he laughed under his breath still keeping his gaze on her.

She didn't want to look away, but she felt really uncomfortable, she couldn't let him win!

'Boo!' He yelled.

She screamed, closed her eyes and put her arms in front of her face making an X. 'Guess I won then.' He smiled mischievously and carried on watching the sunrise.

Misa frowned and punched him in the arm. 'Was that supposed to be a punch?' He teased.

Misa's face went red with anger, this guy was really infuriating. 'Are you a virgin?' He asked looking her in the eye.

'What kind of question is that!?' She shrieked and her cheeks went red. 'Oh sorry did I make you uncomfortable?' He smiled.

'I'm not answering that.' She yelled. 'So you're not then?' He smirked. 'Of course I am!' She scowled in frustration.

'That's what I thought.' He teased. 'What's that supposed to mean!?' She shrieked. He ignored her and leaned on her shoulder.

She looked at him and frowned. 'What are you doing…?' She question holding her hands in front of her in disgust.

'I'm getting tired.' He sighed. 'I'm not a pillow.' She stuck her tongue out and folded her arms.

'You sure look like one.' He grinned. 'Are you calling me fat!?' She yelled and pushed his head off her shoulder.

'No wonder you don't have a girlfriend.' She announced. 'I could get any girl I wanted.' He stated cockily.

'Wanna bet?' She grunted. 'Sure.' He agreed. 'Okay then, get a girlfriend in the next 20 minutes.' She instructed.

'Easy.' He laughed and got up. A few minutes later he came back with a girl on his arm. 'This is Riyori.' He smiled in satisfaction.

A beautiful brown haired girl stood beside him, she had dazzling bright green eyes and a heart-warming smile. 'Wow.' Misa stated in awe.

'I guess you win then.' She muttered quietly. 'Excuse me?' He held his hand behind his ear and leaned in closer.

'I guess you win then!' Misa screamed in his ear and folded her arms. 'Win what?' Riyori questioned.

'Oh yeah, Riyori I'm breaking up with you.' He told her with no feeling at all. 'Why!? We've only been going out for like 5 minutes?' She yelled angrily.

'This was a mistake I already have a girlfriend.' He smiled and put his arm around Misa. Misa flinched and looked at him with a scowl.

'I can't believe this!' Riyori shrieked and ran off. 'I'm not your girlfriend!' She yelled and pushed him away frowning.

'I said that to get rid of her. Like I would ever go out with you.' He looked at her in disgust.

Misa's face went red with anger again. 'Can you stop insulting me please?!' She punched him in the arm again.

'Well stop hitting me then.' He scowled. Misa got up and started walking away hastily.

She didn't realize until sometime after that he was walking beside her. 'Go away!' She yelled. 'Make me.' He demanded smugly.

Misa scowled and crossed her arms looking in the opposite direction. He flicked her ear and quickly looked away.

'You know, you're a real creep!' She yelled. 'That's my specialty.' He smiled. She got to her dorm and opened the door.

'Are you going to invite me in?' He grinned. 'No!' She shrieked and slammed the door in his face.

Misa locked the door and took a deep breath. 'Since you didn't invite me in I thought I'd just come in anyway.' A voice exclaimed from all around.

Her eyes flicked open and she looked around furiously but there was no sign of him. 'Get out!' She screeched.

'Kage you're really getting on my last nerve.' She muttered clenching her fist. 'What are you gonna do? Hit me.' He teased.

'I will in a minute.' She implied angrily. Someone tapped her from behind and she turned around swiftly but there was no one there.

She turned back around to see Kage standing there with his arms crossed. 'Get out!' She yelled and punched him in the stomach repeatedly.

'Wow that really didn't hurt at all.' He stated blankly. 'Get out!' Misa pushed him out the door and locked it once again.

She was tired and really didn't feel like school so she just got back into bed and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - Kidnap

Chapter 13 - Kidnap

It was late when Misa finally woke up, but she wasn't in her bed.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around, her eyes widened as she found herself in a room padded all over, there was a security camera in one of the high corners of the room.

Where was she? 'Hello…' Misa exclaimed loudly. No answer. 'Where am i?!' She yelled and put her hands to her head.

She heard static and the sound of a microphone turning on. 'The room is padded so you may not harm yourself in any way while you are here.'

Whoever it was spoke into a voice changer so you couldn't tell who it was. 'Why would I try to hurt myself?' Misa questioned in a puzzled tone.

No answer.

'Who are you and why am I here?!' Misa demanded. 'All you need to know is that you will not be leaving this place until we get what we want.' The disguised voice told her.

She had to escape! Misa figured this was about the night class. 'What do you want exactly?' Misa asked cautiously.

'You will know in good time, but for now you will stay here.' The voice instructed.

Mayumi was running around in a panic yelling 'has anyone seen Misa?!'

Aido overheard this and ran over to her to find out what was going on.

'Can't you find Misa?' Aido inquired. 'No! I can't find her anywhere! One minute she was in bed and the next she was gone!' Mayumi was frazzled and trying to hold back tears.

Aido ran to Kaname's room and knocked on the door. 'Come in.' A muffled voice stated from inside. Aido ran in and caught his breath.

'Misa's gone missing!' Aido shouted.

'This is bad.' Kaname rested his head on hand in deep thought.

'What is it Kaname?' Aido asked.

'Misa is most likely, with them...' He sighed and put his head in his arms.

'Who's them?' Aido questioned looking pale in the face.

'Our enemies.' Kaname inquired.

'The vampire hunters?' He screeched.

'No, something much worse. You may not know this…but I have a brother…his name is Hykura.' Kaname sighed and looked to the side.

'You have a brother!?' Aido's eyes widened.

'Yes. Hykura most likely knows that Misa has the power and he is probably planning on using her for his benefit, to get back at me. You see, we were both pure bloods, but only one pureblood can be the leader, to choose this we both fought each other and I won, he has had a grudge on me ever since. He might try to get information out of her about me and even use her as a weapon.' Kaname stated.

'But Misa won't say anything, I'm sure of it. She definitely wouldn't fight with him!' Aido frowned.

'He knows that if he comes here to fight me he will surely be outnumbered. But if he takes someone we need, then that's a problem. He is smart…but is he smart enough…' Kaname sighed pondering the thought.

'Let me outta here!' Misa shrieked punching the wall as hard as she could.

'Very well.' The voice stated.

A small flap opened in the wall and a strange green gas came out and filled the air. Misa started feeling drowsy.

'Shit.' She mumbled falling to the floor, everything went black.

She finally awoke in a leather chair, she was clamped by her arms and legs so she couldn't escape.

There was a light above her, but the rest of the room was pitch black.

It didn't look like anyone was there but in the darkness came voices and movement. 'What's going on!?' Misa screamed clenching her fists and squirming to get free.

A man stepped into light, he had white hair and light violet eyes. 'I am Hykura, nice to meet you.' He bowed and stepped closer.

'I understand you have been working with Kaname? Correct.' He questioned.

'I'm not working with anyone.' She replied stubbornly.

'Well you see, Kaname is in fact my brother.' He inquired.

'Kaname has a brother?!' Misa's eyes widened is confusion.

'I will let you go if you give me some information about Kaname.' He told her.

'My lips are sealed.' Misa stated and closer her eyes.

'I was expecting you to be smarter than this…but you leave me no choice. Guards.' He turned away and smiled to himself.

Two bulky looking men came into the center, one of them picked up a pipe and closed in on Misa.

'Are you sure you don't want to say anything?' Hykura asked politely.

Misa was shaking and her face was pale.

'I'm sure.' She stated bluntly and closed her eyes.

'Very well.' He said walking back into the darkness.

'How are we going to get her back?!' Aido yelled.

'I don't know.' Kaname told him.

'I know where he took Misa.' A voice from outside the door answered.

Kage walked into the room and banged his hands on the desk. 'We have to go now! Follow me.' He demanded running out of the room.

Aido and Kaname followed.

Misa woke up in the padded room once again, she touched her face and it really hurt.

Her cheek was puffy, her nose was bleeding, she had a black eye and various cuts and bruises all over.

She was going to make them pay, one way or another.


	14. Chapter 14 - Rescue

Chapter 14 - Rescue

Misa just lay there in the empty room on her back. She was so tired but she couldn't sleep. She didn't know where she was or what time it was since there were no windows. She was starving, she hadn't had any food since she was locked in this room.

'I saw the guys that kidnapped Misa run into here.' Kage stated. It was an abandoned church building in the middle of a forest, a perfect place to keep a hostage.

Aido, Kaname and Kage carefully eyed the building, there were a few guards here and there but nothing serious.

All three of them snuck past the guards and entered through a small door around the side, the place had definitely been abandoned, cobwebs and dust scattered the vicinity.

It was dark and dingy all around except from a single beam of light coming from above. It was the second floor, 'that must be where they are keeping Misa.' Aido chimed in. 'We know.' Kage sighed.

They all crept up the concrete stairs and onto the second floor, they hid behind a wall as they saw Kaname's brother, Hykura.

He was sitting on a chair in deep thought. 'How can I get her to talk?' He pondered to himself. Kaname stood up and walked into the light, he faced Hykura and glared at him.

'Hello Hykura.' He spoke in an anger filled tone not breaking his stare. 'Kaname.' Hykura stated in a relaxed tone and stood up.

'I expect you're here for Misa.' He smiled. 'What have you done with her you bastard!?' Aido yelled and came out from the shadows, Kage followed and they all stood in a line glaring furiously at Hykura.

'Don't worry she's completely safe.' He turned away and glanced back. 'We want to see her.' Kage demanded.

'Of course.' Hykura smiled and lead them to a small room accompanied by 4 guards watching their every move.

He brought them into a small room with a chair and 4 monitors all showing a big padded room from different angles, Misa lay in the middle staring up at the ceiling.

'What did you do to her!?' Aido yelled in horror, all of their eyes widened as they saw the state she was in.

'We tried to get her to talk, but sadly she wouldn't.' He sighed sarcastically.

Aido went to swing for Hykura but Kaname held his arm back. 'There are guard all around us.' He whispered in Aido's ear. 'I don't care.' Aido yelled back.

He punched Hykura in the back of the head making him fall of his chair and leaving him momentarily disoriented.

'Run!' Kage demanded grabbing the keys from Hykura's pocket and storming past the guards. Aido and Kaname followed and the guards ran after them.

Aido, Kaname and Kage ran to the room where Misa was being held and opened the door. Hykura heard the loud noise and stood up immediately.

His eyes widened as he noticed Misa escaping. Hykura grabbed a lead pipe and ran after them. Kage beckoned Misa to come out and follow them, they all ran ahead and she was slowly stumbling behind.

Hykura was closing in on Misa holding the lead pipe in front of him, her eyes widened as she saw him behind her in a broken mirror. 'Kage!' She screeched trying to run faster.

Kage turned around and started running towards Misa, the others followed him back to her.

But Hykura was closer and he put the lead pipe around her neck and pulled up. 'How would you cope if your precious Misa died?' He smiled mischievously.

'You move any closer and I'll kill her.' As he said that his eyes turned a deep crimson.

Misa's eyes widened and she tried to hold back tears.

'Leave her alone, this feud is between me and you!' Kaname insisted. 'But this, this is how I'm going to get to you.' He grinned.

'Let me go!' Misa shrieked. 'You're not going anywhere.' He stated pulling the pipe towards him.

Misa grabbed the pipe trying to pull it off her neck, but it was no use he was too strong.

Misa's face filled with rage, she swiftly grabbed the pipe and stomped on his foot, ducking under the pipe.

Misa ran as fast as she could catching up to the others. 'You bitch!' He yelled holding his foot.

Misa turned around, she held her hand out in front of her and focused on the pipe Hykura was holding, she clenched her fist and pulled her arm up, the pipe flew out of Hykura's hands and floated slightly above his head.

Hykura's eyes widened and he reached for the pipe, but it was no use. Misa pushed her fist to the ground and the pipe banged Hykura on the head knocking him unconscious.

He fell to the floor with a dazed expression and the guards went to assist him. They all ran until they reached the entrance, they darted for the door and dodged the guards outside.

They kept on running until they were sure nobody was following them. Misa put her hands on her knees and caught her breath.

Aido caressed her face, 'Your still in bad shape, want me to kiss it better.' He grinned.

Misa slapped him across the face and carried on catching her breath. 'You really taught him a lesson back there.' Kage laughed. 'I'm proud of you.' Kaname stated looking her in the eyes.

Even though her and Kaname didn't always get along it still meant a lot to her. 'Thanks.' She smiled.

'Who just touched my butt!?' She screamed. 'It was totally not me.' Kage looked away and whistled.

She smirked and pushed her face close to his. 'I didn't say I didn't like it.' She winked.

Kage's face went red and he looked away. 'Chillax I was just teasing you.' She laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

She jumped on Kage's back and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 'To the academy!' She yelled and slapped his butt.

'Hey!' Kage looked behind him and scowled.

'What? I'm just repaying the favour.' She smirked.


	15. Chapter 15 - Home Sweet Home

Chapter 15 - Home Sweet Home

They finally arrived back at the academy. Misa was relieved to finally be back home.

Misa jumped off Kage's back and went to her dorm, home sweet home, she thought to herself as she jumped on her bed hugging her pillows.

Mayumi woke up beside her and her eyes widened. 'Misa! You're back!' She jumped out of bed and hugged Misa tightly.

'I missed you!' She shrieked and started telling Misa about all the drama that happened in school while she wasn't there.

It was late and Misa decided to go to the bathroom and freshen up before bed.

She looked in the mirror and saw a figure standing behind her, she screamed and turned around.

It was Kage. 'Calm down, it's just me.' He stated standing next to her.

'Why are you in the girl's bathroom?' Misa questioned scowling at him. 'I wanted to talk to you.' He looked at his feet and led me out of the bathroom and behind a shed in the garden.

'I know were not supposed to, but can I you know…?' He looked away awkwardly.

'Depends.' Misa poked out her tongue. '…On what?' He asked impatiently.

'What will you give me in return?' Misa smiled. 'A date?' He grinned.

'Alright, but my expectations are very high.' She closed her eyes and leaned in closer.

Kage put his hand on her shoulder and bit into Misa's neck.

She returned to her dorm soon after and went to sleep.

She woke up, but it was still late at night. Misa sat up in her bed and started sweating.

What is happening? She thought to herself. Suddenly a rush of pain came over her and she clenched her fist.

She didn't know where the pain was coming from it just came over her in waves. 'Ayeee!' She yelled putting her hands to her neck.

Mayumi woke up and rubbed her eyes. 'What's wrong Misa?' She asked in a concerned tone.

'Nothing, go back to sleep.' Misa insisted as she got out of bed and went to the toilets.

She looked in the mirror, her eyes were glowing red. 'Ayeee!' She screamed and fell to her knees.

It was like that time when her power was overwhelming her but it was different somehow, and she didn't know why.

Misa held her neck tightly and yelped in pain.

She ran out of the toilet as fast as she could her eyes still glowing red, she held her neck gasping for breath.

When she had reached the dorm she ran up the stairs and burst into Kaname's room.

She instantly fell to the floor again, unable to get up.

'Misa I told you what to do if you're power overwhelms you.' He stated and crossed his arms.

'No, it's different.' She cried still holding her neck while her eyes glowed brightly.

'Different how?' He questioned getting up off his chair and kneeling beside her. 'I don't know, it's just different.' She yelled breathing loudly on all fours.

He moved her hand and inspected her neck uncovering two bite marks. 'Who bit you today?' He asked scowling at her.

'Kage…' Misa blushed and looked away still clenching her neck tightly.

Kaname left to look for Kage and shut the door. 'Ayeee!' Misa screeched clawing at her neck and heaving.

'Hello Misa.' Kage spoke in a low tone and knelt beside me.

He grinned and started laughing maliciously. 'Do you know what I am?' He smiled and held Misa's face to look at him.

Misa clenched her teeth. 'Guess.' He smirked and chucked Misa to the floor leaning over her on his hands.

'I don't know!' Misa yelled.

'I'm a pureblood.'


	16. Chapter 16 - Too Late

Chapter 16 - Too Late

He started laughing again and moved closer. 'Wait…that means.' She whispered.

'That's right.' He smiled. 'No…NO!' She screamed and slapped him across the face.

Kage held her arms preventing her from hitting him again. 'NO!' She yelled tears filling her eyes.

'Why…' She asked looking him in the eyes. He turned his face to the side bearing his fangs.

His image flickered twice and then he turned back to his original form, it was…Hykura.

'What have you done with Kage?!' Misa shrieked escaping his grasp and pushing him away.

She tried to get up but she fell to her knees again. 'He's safe.' Hykura grinned.

'Hykura!' Kaname yelled entering the room. 'Hello brother.' He smiled at Kaname and walked towards him.

'Are you impressed with my shape shifting skills?' Hykura questioned rhetorically. Kaname's eyes widened as he looked at Misa.

'You were Kage…for how long?' Kaname questioned scowling with rage.

Hykura looked away and smiled. 'For how long?!' He demanded holding Hykura by the collar of his shirt.

'Let's just say I was the one who bit Misa.' He smirked. Kaname's eyes widened again and he broke his grasp on Hykura.

Misa's eyes were glowing brighter than before and she was breathing heavily holding her neck firmly.

'I'm sorry Misa, but there's nothing we can do…' He sighed and sat down on his chair.

Aido pushed open the door violently and spotted Misa on the floor. 'What has he done to her!?' Aido yelled loudly about to throw a punch at Hykura.

'He bit her…' Kaname closed his eyes and turned away. Aido's eyes widened and he glanced at Misa again.

'You bastard!' Aido shouted wrestling Hykura to the ground and pinning his arms down.

'There has to be something we can do!' Aido yelled. 'Not that I know of…' Kaname replied resting his head in his hands.

'How long do I have left?' Misa muttered looking at the floor. 'A few minutes tops.' Hykura smiled.

Misa got up and walked over to Hykura, she grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall.

'Fuck off.' She screamed angrily and put her hand out focusing on him, she clenched her fist tightly and pulled up making Hykura slide up the wall.

Their eyes widened.

The windows shattered and the wind flowed into the room blowing Misa's hair furiously as her eyes glowed.

Misa pulled straight up hitting Hykura's head on the ceiling, she unclenched her fist and he fell to the floor.

'Wow, maybe you'll make a good vampire after all.' Aido chimed.

Misa held her hand in the air and Aido flew back into the door. 'Calm down.' Kaname demanded.

Misa turned to Hykura and glared at him furiously. Flames appeared around Misa and she opened her mouth bearing fangs.

Misa walked towards Hykura and her eyes beamed as she kneeled by him.

She held his head against the wall and slowly bit into his neck savouring her first taste of blood.

Since she had drank blood from the one who had made her a vampire she wouldn't turn into a Level E.

'Well she knows what she's doing I'll give her that.' Kaname smiled.

Misa stood up blood leaking from the corners of her mouth.

She jumped out of the window behind Kaname's desk and landed in a tree.

Misa sat in the tree and cried.

Her life would be different from now on.

Everything would change.


	17. Chapter 17 - Saving Kage

Chapter 17 - Saving Kage

Aido landed on a branch close to where she was perching. 'We had better save Kage…' Aido told her smiling sympathetically.

Misa Jumped down from the tree and started walking towards the entrance without saying a word.

'We've put Hykura in containment, if you want to go in there any time and take your anger out on him just let me know.' He smirked and followed her beckoning Kaname to join them.

After a while they arrived to the abandoned church where Hykura was probably keeping Kage.

Misa stayed silent and stared forward expressionless. 'It's not that bad being a vampire is it? I mean, you're much stronger now.' Aido stated slightly offended.

Silence.

They made their way to the holding cell and looked in, Kage was tied up with rope and tape covered his mouth.

Kaname took a pair of keys from his pocket and opened the door, it opened slowly and Kage turned his head to face them.

Misa ran over and peeled the tape off his mouth. 'Are you okay?' She asked untying him and helping him to his feet.

'Yes, I'm fine.' He said dusting himself off. 'I don't understand how Hykura could look exactly like me, I didn't even know shape shifting into another person was possible.' He scowled and glared at Kaname.

'It is possible, but it requires certain skills normal vampires don't usually possess.' Kaname inquired.

'Well how do they do it?' Kage questioned. 'I can't tell you.' Kaname stated.

They left the building and made it back to the academy. 'So, why did he want to look like me?' Kage questioned.

Misa looked at her feet. 'Should I tell him?' Aido whispered into her ear. Misa shook her head.

'Not sure.' Kaname answered. 'Why are you so quiet Misa?' Kage turned to her and frowned.

Misa shrugged and carried on looking at the ground. 'What happened?' He put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

'Nothing!' She yelled pushing him away. His eyes widened as he fell to the floor. Kage slowly got up and carried on walking.

'You didn't have to be so mean.' Aido muttered. Misa stared at him angrily and walked ahead of them entering her dorm.

Mayumi wasn't here. Misa jumped on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly.

'I'm not going to become one of them!' She shrieked burying her head in the pillow.

'I won't!' She screamed at the top of her voice. Misa flopped off the bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

She opened her mouth revealing two fangs. Tears started forming in her eyes as she closed them, gritting her teeth and holding her fists by her chest.

She fell to the floor and started crying. 'No…' She whispered. 'NO!' She yelled banging her fists on the floor wiping tears from her eyes.

She stood up again. 'I will resist!' She insisted and got into bed.

'You do know that is impossible.' Kage stated jumping out from behind the curtain.

'Why do I never have any privacy!?' She screeched hiding under the covers. 'So I guess you know then…' Misa inquired from under the bed sheets.

'We'll get through this together…' Kage announced hugging her tightly.

Misa came out from the covers and into his warm embrace.

'Kage…' Before Misa could say another word Kage kissed her on the lips.

Her eyes widened and then softened as she kissed him back.

Kage fell back onto the bed and took Misa with him. Misa cuddled into his chest and slowly fell asleep.

'Misa?' Mayumi inquired tapping her shoulder.

'Kage…' Misa muttered sluggishly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 'Kage.' Misa looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

'Why are you saying his name?' Mayumi frowned and glared at Misa.

'Don't forget he's the guy that broke my heart.' Mayumi pouted folding her arms and looking away.

'Oh sorry, I guess I was just having a dream…' Misa pondered.

_Maybe it was just a dream. _Misa thought to herself.

'About my ex-boyfriend!?' Mayumi scowled and sat on her bed.

Misa ignored her and inspected her bed.

She spotted a dark brown hair on her pillow and smiled.


	18. Chapter 18 - Dream

Chapter 18 - Dream

Misa went to school with Mayumi and the day went by as usual.

Misa returned to her dorm, feeling really drowsy she fell into bed and dozed into a deep sleep.

_'Come to me Misa.' A voice beckoned from all around. Misa was in a field of red poppies. _

_The moon dorm suddenly appeared in front of her and she opened the door walking in and making her way to Kaname's office. _

_Misa rummaged around in the draws, she had no idea what she was looking for but she picked up a blood vial a bit like the one she was wearing on her neck, only the blood was a darker shade and it wasn't attached to a chain. _

_Misa took the vial and a pair of keys from the desk. She walked towards the containment room and put a key in the door slowly turning it clockwise. _

_No! What was she doing?! She couldn't control her actions! Misa opened the door and stepped in, Hykura smiled and took the vial from her hand as she just stood there motionless. _

_Hykura clenched his fist and the dark red blood dripped from his hand. _

_He started laughing and pushed Misa to the floor holding her hair and leaning her head back. His nails grew longer and he scratched across her throat. _

Misa screamed and sat up in bed. _What a strange dream. _Misa frowned.

Suddenly Misa got up out of bed.

'Wait what?' Misa questioned as she walked towards the door.

'What's happening? I'm not moving.' She yelled looking around furiously.

Misa ran across the concrete bear footed and still wearing her pyjamas.

She crept into Kaname's office and grabbed the same vial in her dreams and the keys to the containment room.

Misa ran across the hallway to the containment room, put the key in the lock and slowly turned it clockwise.

The door opened, Hykura was sitting on the bed smiling, eyes glowing red. Misa tried to resist.

She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes standing still. 'Why is this happening!?' Misa shrieked still resisting.

'I turned you into a vampire. I am your master.' He stated smugly. Hykura held out his hand.

'Hurry up and give it to me.' Hykura demanded. Misa couldn't stop herself any longer.

She started walking forward again and handed the vial to Hykura. He laughed and pushed Misa to the ground.

'Kneel before your master!' He grinned. Misa bowed her hair.

Hykura put his foot on her head and pushed it into the hard wooden floor boards.

He crushed the vial in his hands and the dark blood dripped from his palm.

He let the shattered glass fall to the floor and wiped his hand on Misa's back, leaving blood all over her pyjamas.

'I'm free.' He smirked and stood up grabbing Misa by the collar of her shirt.

'Let's go.' Hykura demanded pulling Misa towards the door. Misa couldn't do anything, she was no longer in control of her actions.

She seemed to be in more of an unconscious vegetated state while Hykura was controlling her, maybe he could only control her when her mind was at its weakest.

She wanted to say something, but her mouth wouldn't move. He guided Misa to the nearby forest.

Rage overwhelmed her and she slowly came back to herself, the minute she had control of her body again she clenched her fist and swung for his head knocking him to the ground.

'I will not be your slave!' She yelled clenching her fists again. Hykura spat out blood and stood up.

'Wanna bet?' He announced through gritted teeth.

Hykura grabbed her hair and punched her in the face.

'Fuck you.' She mumbled kicking him in the crotch. 'FUCK!' He shouted falling to the ground.

'Guess I win this time.' Misa smiled and started walking away.

'I don't think so.' Hykura smirked. Suddenly Misa stopped and her eyes widened.

It was happening again, she wasn't controlling her body, Hykura was.

'Shit.' Misa managed to say before she was plunged into paralysis. Hykura appeared behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

'Why are you hitting yourself?' Hykura exclaimed grinning.

As soon as he said those words Misa punched herself in the face with brute force.

Her lip had started to bleed and her fist was covered in blood. She punched herself in the face again drawing blood from her nose.

She managed to speak again, 'Stop it. Please.' She pleaded almost crying.

'Why should i?' He stated smugly. Misa punched herself again.

'I won't resist anymore.' She promised regretting every word.

'Alright then.' He let go of her shoulder.

'I want you to do something for me. Wait why am I even asking, I can make you do whatever I want.' He inquired laughing to himself.

'You are going to get rid of someone for me.' He instructed. 'Why can't you do it yourself?! Misa blurted out in rage.

'Because when I leave I cannot come back, after I escape my containment it would be very risky to be here.' He replied briefly.

'You will go back to the academy and you will be back to normal, but don't even think of telling anybody about our little agreement, or I will take control of you again and who knows what will happen, you might accidentally fall off a cliff…' He smiled mischievously.

'You will be guided through this earpiece, I will not be in control of you when you do this 'deed' but if at any time you do not follow my instructions, I will take control of you and again who knows what will happen.' He stated handing her an earpiece, she obediently fitted the earpiece around her ear and turned it on.

'I will communicate with you through this earpiece.' He told her before leaving.

Misa returned to her normal self and started walking back to the academy.

There was only one thing she could do. Follow the orders.

There was nothing else she could do.


	19. Chapter 19 - Instructions

Chapter 19 - Instructions

Misa returned to her dorm, she was pondering over what this 'deed' was, Hykura mentioned getting 'rid' of someone.

This obviously meant she had to kill. She wasn't happy about that thought at all.

Misa sat on her bed and rested her head on her knees. 'Dammit.' She mumbled.

Misa decided to go to sleep, it was soon morning, Misa sighed and turned over in bed.

Thank god it was Saturday. She smiled getting out of bed.

Mayumi was already eating breakfast and watching TV. 'Morning sleepy head.' Mayumi stated happily.

'Morning.' Misa muttered groggily. Misa poured herself some cereal and sat on the couch next to Mayumi.

A few minutes passed and Misa had finished her cereal.

There was a loud knock at the door and Misa had gone to answer it she opened the door and her eyes widened.

It was Kage. Misa gasped and went outside shutting the door swiftly behind her.

'Mayumi lives here as well you know.' Misa announced in a hushed tone.

'I know but I had to see you.' Kage smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek. Misa smiled back and hugged him.

Mayumi opened the door and scowled. 'Um, what's going on here?! She yelled angrily.

They both stood back from each other shocked. 'Nothing.' They both replied quickly in unison.

'Are you guys dating?' Mayumi questioned suspiciously. 'No.' Misa answered assuring Mayumi.

'Then why were…' Mayumi began. 'Were just friends.' Kage interrupted.

Mayumi went back inside and carried on watching through the window.

'What do you want?' Misa asked sighing. 'Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were okay?' Kage stated softly placing his hand on her shoulder.

_'Don't think of telling anyone about our little agreement.' _Misa pushed his hand off her shoulder.

'I'm fine.' She replied bluntly and went back inside slamming the door behind her.

Misa woke up, she couldn't sleep so she sat up in bed and looked at her clock, 2.00am.

Misa sighed and slowly got out of bed. 'Misa.' Came a voiced from her earpiece.

She jumped back startled by the sudden loud noise. 'It's time.' Hykura inquired through the earpiece.

'Go outside.' He instructed. Misa quietly opened the door stepping outside into the cool night air.

Misa closed the door behind her. 'Now go towards the main building.' He instructed.

Misa ran towards the main building trying to make the least noise possible. 'Go into the building and into the hall.' He instructed.

Misa did as she was told and entered the main building, she was presented with a long hall full of rooms.

'Go to the very last room on the right.' He instructed.

Misa ran along the hallway, it seemed like forever until she reached the last room on the right.

'Go in and close the door behind you.' He instructed. Misa opened the door and closed it behind her.

A boy lay in a bed, he had white hair and lilac eyes just like Hykura, Misa could see this from a photo on his wall.

'He is a vampire hunter and he is becoming a big problem for me, I want you to kill him, open the drawer by his bed, there should be a silver dagger in there.' He instructed.

Misa went to the drawer shaking with fear. She slowly opened it cringing with every noise.

Misa saw the dagger and held it tightly in her hand shutting the drawer.

Misa leant over the boy holding the dagger firmly over his chest, she closed her eyes and moved her hands closer.

She opened her eyes in surprise as a hand grabbed her wrist, the boy's eyes were open.

She was flung onto the bed and the boy leant over her pinning both arms down.

'What are you doing in my room?' He questioned in a stern tone.

Misa's eyes widened and she was unable to speak. The boy saw the silver dagger in her hand and tightened his grasp.

'What were you planning to do with that?' The boy asked frowning. 'Nothing.' Misa answered.

'Not gonna talk eh?' He smiled grabbing something from his pocket. He placed a gun to her head and cocked it.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. 'This gun is only harmful to vampires. Are you a vampire? If you don't tell me I'll just have to see for myself.' He scowled.

'Yes…' Misa looked to the side and frowned. 'Who sent you?' He demanded. 'Remember our deal.' Hykura reminded her through the earpiece.

'No one.' Misa insisted. 'Really? So I'm going to have to kill you then…' He inquired sighing.

Misa's eyes filled with tears and she shut her eyes. The boy took his hands off her arms and wiped away her tears.

Misa dropped the dagger and removed the earpiece giving it to him. The boy put it on his ear and listened closely.

'Don't tell him anything. If you do I will take control of your body again and who knows what will happen.' Hykura demanded through the earpiece.

The boy took the earpiece away and dropped it onto the floor.

'Hykura.' He muttered scowling. 'I guess he's your master then.' The boy announced and sat down beside her on the bed.

'Not by choice.' She sighed sitting up. 'Zero.' The boy stated putting his hand out for a handshake.

'Misa.' She smiled accepting his handshake. 'How did you get dragged into all this shit?' Zero questioned openly.

'Well, I _was_ a human and I had powers that only a few humans in the world have, so obviously I got involved with the night class, then I got involved with Kaname's brother and it all went downhill from there.' Misa answered sighing.

'Ah, I see.' Zero replied softly. 'There is a way to be human again. But it's risky and it's would be very difficult.' He stated.

'But Kaname told me there wasn't a way.' Misa inquired. 'That's because there's a fifty percent chance you could die.' He replied.

'Kaname needs you, if you died he would be lost and unsure about what to do next.' Zero told her getting up and offering his hand.

'Misa?' called a voice from the earpiece on the floor. 'Alright if you're not co-operating I'm gonna have a little fun.' He laughed and suddenly Misa lost control of her body once again.

Misa eyes widened and she couldn't speak or do anything.

'Misa?' Zero questioned puzzled by her sudden surprise.

Misa grabbed Zero's hand pulling him onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

She started leaning in and managed to make out a single word.

'Hykura.' She exclaimed quickly before kissing him on the lips. Zero didn't resist and sat up holding her shoulders back.

'I understand.' He stated quietly pulling her in for a hug.

'Hykura stop controlling her or I will find you and hunt you down.' Zero threatened.

Hykura sat in his chair trying to pull a straight face clearly intimidated by Zero's threat.

And just like that Misa was returned to her natural state. 'I'm sorry.' Misa breathed happy to be back. 'For what?' Zero smiled.

Misa laughed jumping up and taking Zero with her.

'So, how exactly can I become human again?' Misa asked waltzing to the door.

'Well, you have to get a specific object and be in a specific spot at a specific time.' He stated blatantly.

'Well what's the object? How do I get it? What's the spot? And what's the time.' Misa questioned eagerly.

'Well. I don't really know, you'd have to research it.' Zero insisted pulling up his covers ready to go back to sleep.

'WE'D better get to the library then.' Misa Inquired grabbing Zero's hand and rushing off to the library.


End file.
